It Doesn't Always Win
by beckettxwine
Summary: Sort of a sequel to 'Letters.' Castle reads the letter Alexis wrote for him.


A/N: I usually don't do this before the fic, but hey.. Better of an explanation? This is sort of a continuation to Letters. You don't have to read that one first, but Letters will tell you how Alexis died. I wrote it in Letters, but I won't be mentioning it in this one. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if you want one for Martha or Alison

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle!

Castle pushed the front door open and rubbed his hand down his face. He could feel the left over tear tracks on his face. He walked into he and Kate's bedroom but she wasn't in there. Walking back into the living room, his breath caught and he stopped dead in his tracks. On the table were three white envelopes. They read Mom, Dad, and Gram. Castle could see the wet spots on Kate's envelope and assumed she'd recently read hers. He wanted to read it, to see what his daughter had written to Kate. To his wife. Castle shook his head and moved himself into the kitchen. He took a glass from the China Cabinet and poured himself a glass of Bourbon. Making his way back into the living room, he picked up the envelope reading _Dad_. Castle took a long sip of his drink and then set it down on the nearby table. He slid the envelope open and was instantly greeted with the familiar scent of Alexis. _His little girl_. Castle shut his eyes and took a deep breath, sliding the paper open. He was surprised when a second piece of paper came with it. He wasn't reading, but he could tell in both letters the words weren't the usual squiggly, Alexis writing. It was weak. Messy, and rushed. He saw the beginning of the first letter and started that one after taking another long breath.

_Dad, _

_At first I didn't want to write this. I had to do it though, for me and for you. I'm sorry. Kate's an independent person. She gives too much help but doesn't ever let anyone give it to her. Help her get past that. Let her help you too. Lean against each other for support, even when you least want to. Be Alison's help too. Don't let her forget about me. Talk about me and laugh about the times we had. Continue to tell Mom about the things I did as a child. Buy Alison a dog, she'll want one._

_Please, Dad, stop letting Mom visit Chris. I know it helps her, or she thinks it helps her, but she has to let it go. I know she's not ready, I know you probably aren't either, but help each other through that. She found her mother's murderer, now she has to let it go. _

_I want you to write about me, Dad. Don't write a novel; don't even publish what you write about me. Write it for Alison. Let her grow up with me by you. Thank you for always being the greatest dad. My best friend. Thank you for asking Kate over and over on a date. She became my mother. She became something to me that is once in a lifetime. _

_Both of you mean so much to me. Fight with each other, love each other. Agree to disagree sometimes. Fall in love all over again every time you see each other. Let Alison fall in love, too. Let her get her heart broken and let her become rebellious. But always be there for her like you were always there for me. The other letter in here is for Alison. Read it to her for me. I'll always love you and miss you, Daddy._

_To infinity and beyond,_

_Pumpkin._

Castle didn't even hear Kate come down, much less notice her wrap her arms around his arm and lean her head on his shoulder. Castle blinked furiously to rid the tears, but that made them just come faster. Kate stood and grabbed his arm, almost forcefully dragging him into their room. Halfway there, Kate stopped, and turned to Castle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest. His arms slowly wrapped around her form and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He soon felt Kate's tears soaking his shirt and it was hours again before either one of them moved.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Kate moved to the other side of the bed, trying to lean into Castle, but instead finding it empty. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her arms over her head as she sat up. The events from the past day came quickly back to her and she found herself clearing her throat and standing up, shaking the blankets off from around her body. Kate walked into the bathroom slowly. She knew where he was, and what he was doing. She could probably tell you what he was thinking if it were any other day. Washing her hands and rubbing her hands on Castle's pants she was wearing, she made her way out of the bedroom and toward the stairs.

Kate made her way upstairs and put her hand to the door. To Alexis' door. She pushed it slowly open and Castle's head turned faster than she expected. Castle attempted a small smile, but it dropped quickly and moisture began to re-pool in his eyes. They were so blue, and so full of love. Kate had missed the joy in his eyes. The spark when he had a crazy theory about a case, or even when they teased each other.

Kate made her way to the corner of Alexis' bed and pushed Castle's feet so she could have room. She curled her knees to his legs and rested her head in his lap. One of his hands automatically made its way through her hair, pulling on the knots and massaging her scalp. Kate's eyes were droopy but she wouldn't let him do this alone. She wouldn't let him sink himself in sorrow in his dead daughter's bed. Kate looked up at him and pushed on her toes until her head was at Castle's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. She pulled the letter from Castle's hands. Kate didn't want to read it. Not now. The only thing she looked at when she glanced at the paper was the name Alison at the top of the page. Kate wrapped her arm around Castle's waist and sighed. The only sounds in their house throughout the rest of the night were the pairs deep sighs throughout their sleep.


End file.
